Hope of a Clan (edited)
by Madhatterinabox
Summary: This is a corrected version of Hope of a Clan by HopelightCuteness. Not really much more to say... I don't own this story or Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on here, so please don't be mean….**

**No flamers please, because I am really awesome~~~~ slfgl; szkghsz; szkhgerlzwgzgvf, AErf vukzahbf, zsi.**

Hopekit woke up to pretty sunlight. Her beautiful white fur lowed in the sun. Her gorgeous blue eyes turned different colors; like green, yellow, orange, and purple.

Her mother lay next to her; and her not- as- pretty amber eyes glowed.

"Hopekit, do you know what day it is?" she asked.

"No." Hopekit meowed.

"You become an apprentice today!" said her mother, whose name was Leaffurnace.

"Yay!" screamed Hopekit as she ran into the clearing where the cats were.

In the clearing was Skystar, a large, white, blind tom.

"Hopekit, you are now an apprentice." He said, "And I will be your mentor, Hopepaw, because you are really hot."

The clan nodded. Hopepaw lived in ThunderClan. The oldest cats in the clan were Dewscrewdriver, Amberelectricpencilsharpener, and Snowbutt.

Hopepaw followed Skystar out of camp. Suddenly a patrol of ShadowClan warriors jumped from the bushes!

"Die!" screamed Evilstar, a black tom with red eyes.

Five ShadowClan warriors attacked Hopepaw but she quickly killed them.

Finally she turned to see Skystar dead on the ground. Evilstar laughed and then ran away from the scene.

When she returned to camp, the Clan cheered for her.

"Hopepaw! Hopepaw! Hopepaw!"

The deputy of the Clan came up to her. "Hopepaw, for your bravery, I make you a warrior. You are now Hopelight!

He turned to the Clan. "Hopelight will be the new deputy of ThunderClan.

"Hopelight! Hopelight! Hopelight!" The Clan cheered.

**Please no flamers !**

**Love you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What are you talking about? I'm not a troll!**

**I am just a normal girl with an awesome story!**

**Please no flamers!**

Hopelight walked around the camp. The Clan was congratulating her on being so hot.

Suddenly a cat named Hotcat walked up to her, "Hey," he meowed. "Do you want to be my mate?"

Hopelight smiled. It was her lifelong dream to marry Hotcat. He was the hottest in all of TiaraClan.

"Want a mouse?" he asked.

Hopelight looked down at the mouse in horror. "But I'm a vegetarian!"

Hotcat looked down at the dead mouse. "We are horrible; why do we do this to these poor little animals?!"

Hopelight looked up. "We will not eat mice, rabbits, or birds ever again!"

The rest of the Clan looked up and nodded. "We will be renamed VegetarianClan!" she yowled.

The leader of the Clan walked up. "You heard what Hopelight said! Go collect veggies!"

Soon the cats came back and they had salad for dinner. Hopelight smiled and went to her own personal den, and then she fell asleep

**Please no more flamers!**

**Love you all (Except Flamers.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hopelight woke up, and walked out of her own personal den. She saw a meat lover outside, eating a mouse.

Hopelight was hurt. "You are banished from the Clan!"

The tom bowed his head and walked to Skystar's den to report this, but Hopelight saw him in the den. Eating meat!

"You are banished!" She yowled."I'll kill you, Hopelight!" he yowled, running out of camp.

Hopelight walked out of the den to see the Clan watching her.

"All hail Hopestar!" they yowled.

Then Medicineleaf, the medicine cat, padded over to Hopelight.

"I'll take you to the Moonpool."

Hopelight nodded and followed Medicineleaf. She was excited. Soon she was going to be leader!

**No flaming please! **

**Also thank you Angstshadow! You are awesome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Have you missed me? I got my friend to read through my story before I published it this time. But she's not perfect and may have missed some words. **

Hopelight followed the medicine cat to the Moonpool. She let out a happy you as she went through the entrance to the pool. She followed the medicine cat until she saw it. The pool sparkled. "Wow!"

She sat down next to the medicine cat and touched her nose to the pool. She felt cold and let out a moan; she then opened her eyes and saw fifty million billion gazillion kitties from StarClan

"You are awesome." mewed one of them. He touched her nose and she felt ouchies. "Ouch!" she screamed

Another cat touched her and she felt lots of pain. Finally after everyone had touched her nose Bluestar sat in front of her.

"Hopestar your mission is to eliminate meat eating from all the clans and to do that here is a cat to help you."

Bluestar threw a purple cat at Hopestar and the cat stood up. "I am Vegetariankit. I will help you make the clan go vegetarian. But first, Hopestar, you must rename ThunderClan as VegetarianClan!"

Hopestar nodded and she woke up with Vegetariankit next to her. But then she saw the medicine cat eating meat!

"Traitor!" Hopestar cried, "You are banished!"

"Too bad, Hopestar!" cried the medicine cat, who unzipped himself and was, "GASP" Evilstar!

"MeatClan will rule the forest and to do this I will kill you Hopestar." He cried, leaping at her. Hopestar let out a wail as he hurtled towards her. He's going to kill me! She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, don't flame please. **

**My spelling getting better, right? I wrote this chapter without Kelly (My friend) reading it and correcting it. Much better right!?**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. I wanted it to be suspenseful. **

Hopestar let out a squeal as Evilstar jumped on her and clawed her back. She screamed and waited for death to take her out of this horrible world.

Suddenly she felt Evilstar being lifted off of her back. She looked back to see none other than Vegitariankit saving her butt. He flung Evilstar into a tree and clawed his heart.

But Evilstar had evil plans for Vegetariankit. He slashed the kit's fur and knocked him away onto the ground a few inches away.

He turned to Hopestar, "This isn't over!" Then he ran away.

Hopestar ran over to Vegetariankit, who lay on the ground. "Wake up!" She begged.

"It's no use," he coughed, "I'm dead!"

"But I love you!" Hopestar cried.

"I love you too!" He called, "You are pregnant with my kits, so make sure they grow up in VegetarianClan. There are three, name them Tofukit, Vegankit, and Organickit!"

Hopestar nodded and cried a lot as Vegitariankit died. "No..." She yowled.

Hopestar looked up. "I shall avenge you!" she vowed


	6. Chapter 6

_Hopestar dragged her lover back to camp. The Clan gasped when they saw Vegetariankit. _

"What happened?" cried Fluffypants.

"He was killed by Evilstar."

"Oh no!"

They mourned him through the night, until Hopestar stepped onto the High Ledge.

"Cats of ThunderClan! In honor of Vegetariankit, I name this Clan VegetarianClan!"

The Clan sheered and Hopestar looked down with sadness in her gaze

"I am pregnant with his kits. They will grow up in VegetarianClan."

The Clan sheered as Hopestar retired to her den. She placed a paw on her belly. She could feel their thoughts; right now they wanted a salad. Hopestar smiled and fell asleep listening to her kits until, "Gasp!" she heard one of them thinking about eating meat!


	7. Chapter 7

_The Clan watched as Hopestar began to kit. But since she was so awesome she had her kits without any pain. She ended up with three kits. The cream tom with pale blue eyes was Tofukit; the green tom with green eyes was Vegankit, and the dark purple she cat with blue eyes was Organickit. _She gave them organic milk which she got from a Twoleg farm about a mile from camp. She had her warriors get it, because she was still very sad about Vegetariankit's death.

Tonight was the gathering and she brought her kits and the whole clan. When they got to the island she saw, "Gasp!" Evilstar.

The meeting shattered and Evilstar sat down. He sat on the branch and he stuck his tongue out at Hopestar. Hopestar gasped and her Clan yelled at him because he was so mean.

Evilstar looked up. "All of WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan are mine, and they have been renamed MeatClan! My deputy is Skystar."

Hopestar gasped. "Well ThunderClan is now VegetarianClan!" She cried her eyes out and screamed.

Evilstar snorted, "I declare war on VegitarianClan because eating meat is evil an evil hates good which is vegetarians. Skystar spat and hissed until Evilstar left, leaving Hopestar with her mouth open. Hopestar sat on the tree and realized she had a big problem on her paws.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hopestar made her kits into apprentices even though they were too young, because they were awesome. Veganpaw got Saladtongs as a mentor, Organicpaw got Meatalternative, and Tofupaw got Ricecakes. _

Hopestar's new deputy was Veggieburger, and he was madly in love with her like the rest of the Clan, but she didn't want another mate, she just wanted Vegetariankit.

After the cats had collected herbs, the Clan made a large salad and everyone got food.

Hopestar sat on the Highledge and looked down on her subjects.

Hooray!" She yowled.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hopestar was walking through the forest later, and suddenly Evilstar jumped out of a bush! He stuffed a mouse in Hopestar's mouth and she screamed. She lay on the ground and suddenly Veggieburger came to her._

_"What happened?" she cries. He sat and began to cry tears that were made out of salad dressing._

_"But I loved you!" _

_"I loved you too!" cried Hopestar _

Then she died and Veggieburger shifted on the ground next to her. He then let out a laugh and sat on the body of Hopestar.

"You're dumb!" he cried, "VegetarianClan is now SlaughterClan for the animals we slaughter for prey!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hopestar was dead, but she was alive! She went into StarClan because she was pretty and all the kitties thought she was just so pretty! When she got there, she saw Bluestar sitting on a patch of leaves next to another cat Hopestar did not recognize.

He was very hot and had ginger fur with green eyes that sparkled in the stars that lined the StarClan paradise.

"You will return to the Clans, because without you, VegetarianClan will turn into EvilClan because Evilstar killed Veggieburger and is trying to make the Clan eat meat. And once you eat meat, there is no going back."

Hopestar nodded and jumped into pool and returned to the clans to save VegetarianClan.


	11. Chapter 11

Hopestar woke to see she had just been born to two cats named Mudstar and Ivypotato. They didn't really want kits so they hurt her, but everyone else in the Clan loved her so much because she was beautiful. She even had Evilstar ask to be her mate. He was still trying to get VegetarianClan to eat meat.

She hissed at him and sparkled, "No!"

He just bowed his head in sadness and ate a peanut.


	12. Chapter 12

Hopekit wanted to eat salad, but most of the Clan was eating meat now. Her parents offered her a steak, and she politely said no. She was very happy to see some of her old friends, but they didn't recognize her and she was very saddened at this news. She decided to find proof that she was Hopestar.

She jumped on the Highledge, pushing Evilstar off and looked out. "I am Hopestar, the true leader of VegetarianClan.

Many cats blinked. "Are you sure? Veggieburger said she fell in a pond."

"He killed me!" she sparkled.

The cats gasped.

"All meat eaters are banned!" she screamed.

The cats bowed their heads and walked away because they knew it was wrong to eat meat.


	13. Chapter 13

Hopestar was pregnant, but she didn't want the kits, so she decided to get an abortion. There were some stupid cats who said it was bad, but she didn't listen because everyone loved her and her face.

It didn't work and she had her kits! She had fifty five, but the Clan threw away the ugly ones and she only had three left, Sunshinekit, Angstkit, and Starkit. They were more beautiful than her, so Hopestar got jealous and they had to run away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well hello, I am on my sister's account right now. Anyways, I'll try to post a relevant chapter that will explain the *cough* *cough* rubbish that was last chapter. I go by Wolf.**

Hopekit was walking through the forest when she met him. He was a handsome young tom named Wolfheart. They fell in love and soon they had kits. Though this relationship was forbidden they still had it because they were in love.

**So yeah, I'm basically Wolfheart. And don't get me wrong, sorry for the short chapter. I just corrected what my sister wrote. I'll try to post chapters if you guys want. Or at least correct Hopelight's chapters. **


	15. Chapter 15

_Her kits were very sad and she decided to make them feel better. Others in the Clan helped her make a huge batch of salad._

Her kits went into the forest to look for prey, but they couldn't find any salad so they went back to the Clan.

They were happy to see the party, and they ate salad all day long! Yay!


	16. Chapter 16

_The Clan decided to get rid of Evilstar and he ran away to his mother where he cried for no apparent reason! (Because he is such a baby Lol) _

So Hopekit wheat to the Moonpool and was going to get her nine lives.

And she touched the water and was in StarClan! "Wow!"

"Hello Hopestar; you're pretty sad." Bluestar said.

"Thanks, not really." She said. She saw Skystar, and his eyes weren't very blind any more.

"Traitor!" she screamed.

"He has realized he made a mistake," Bluestar said, "He is sorry."

"Oh ok." Meowed Hopestar and a million cats came and gave her her lives.

"Also take this!" Cried Bluestar, throwing Vegetariankit at her.

"My love!" he cried. "I've returned!"

She sat on the ground and looked at him. "I'm sorry, but I have another mate now."

"What?"


	17. Chapter 17

Hopestar had fifty million lives because she was awesome! And she went back to VegetarianClan and found out that, "Gasp!" Evilstar had returned to MeatClan and was going to try to make the good cats out of VegetarianClan eat, "Gasp!" meat!

"Oh no!" she cried. "I must save my Clan!" she cried, flying away on a rainbow which only she could do because she was very pretty."

She came back to the clan and saw, "Gasp!" Starkit, dead on the ground.

"No!" she sparkled. "Who did this?"

"MeatClan!" cried Wolfheart, who looked traumatized.

"Attack VegetarianClan!"

"Attack MeatClan! They need to die for what they did to poor Starkit!"


	18. Chapter 18

**(I am very sorry if you are any of the following cats. Hopelightcuteness wrote this, not me. Review or pm if you want me to change your name. Personally, being on the opposite side of Hopestar sounds better to me.)**

They ran to MeatClan and attacked the Clan. "Die you useless jerks!" cried Hopestar. "Die, Flameheart," who was an ugly cat. "And die Wolfpaw!" who was an ugly purple cat with ugly blue eyes. "Die all of you stupid haters!" she cried. "Die, Graymist, Orangeflight, Spottedrose, and Suntail, and Deerspots, Jadetail, and everyone who was mean to me and eats meat!" she screamed. "DIE!"

And they all died.


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm sorry!" cried Evilstar, "I won't eat meat anymore! Please don't kill me!"

Then Skystar came from the heavens. His blind eyes were very blind. "Kill him! He killed me!"\

"No! I won't kill him because I'm better than that!" She cried.

"Fine you poof bag."

And the Clan left, leaving Evilstar crying on the ground.


	20. Chapter 20

So Hopestar decided to make Starkit, Angstkit, and Sunshinekit become apprentices. They were too young, but no one cared because they were awesome.

"You are all now apprentices!" she called.

"Yay!" called the Clan. "Starpaw, Angstpaw, and Sunshinepaw!" Yay!

So they had a fiesta, full of beans, but not meat because meat is bad.

But then everybody got bad gas.


	21. Chapter 21

So MeatClan returned to the forest and the cats were really sad, because Evilstar promised to not eat meat and broke the promise and was stupid and the Clans hated him. They attacked at dawn and killed everyone in the Clan called MeatClan, including the kits and elders because they didn't have souls. This was because they ate meat, and that is the most horrible sin, because it's the cruelest thing a person can do. But Evilstar escaped and got away! Oh no!


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back. I'll post a new chapter every day from now on! I just got out of school!**

Then a giant dog made out of meat attacked Hopestar and she was pinned down.

But the whole Clan decided to save Hopestar and sacrificed themselves to do so. They all did.

But Hopestar had magical super powers and made them all come back to life. Then Evilstar attacked Oh noo!


End file.
